Feels So Right
by deanandjo4ever1
Summary: River and Jayne realize they love one another and spend a night together. Rayne. Adult themes explored.


A/N: I haven't abbondoned I Finally Found Serenity. I promise. Please

bare with me if your following that story. I promise the wait is worth it. So

to tide all my followers over and to hopefully intrigue new ones heres some

sweet fluffy Rayne. Firefly belong to Weddon just playing with his brillant

characters and the song belongs to Alabama.

_Whisper to me softly three words upon my skin. _

_No ones near and listening so please don't say goodbye _

_Just hold me close and love me _

_Press your lips to mine _

_Mm feels so right. Feels so right. _

Jayne and River were the only two left on the ship. Simon and Kaylee had

went out for an actuall date, Mal and Inara was on their first date. She had

left the guild and nothing made the Caption more happy than when she told

him that she was staying on Serenity and nothing would ever take her away

again. Zoe was visitng with Wash's parents and letting them see the ultrasound

of their little girl. River had wanteda a peaceful night at home and Jayne decided

that someone needed to stay behind with her and he had nothing to do so here

he was alone in his bunk. All he could think about was the dark haired big brown eyed

girl with dancers legs and a mean right hook. He didn't know when he had quit hating her

or when she had became his partner and friend. And right now he didn't know when

he had started loving her. The last few weeks they had been flirting on and off. She

would walk by and before she took her seat next to him at the dinner table she would

gentlely ruffle his hair and he would look at her smile. It was a quite understanding the

two had between them, touch kept her grounded and it made him feel amazing that

he could do that for her. The others all saw and noone had taking a problem to it, in

fact if he was honest Mal and Simon had relexed choosing to leave River alone with him.

Jayne heard a knock on his bunk door, he figured that it was late and a nightmare and

woking her. She would often seek him out over the others when that happened. He knew

everything the alliance had put her through and it made him sick and angery. He saw red

when he thought about the things that had been done to her. He loved her and

for once he understood why. She was the piece that had been missing from his

heart for so long and he was the piece that made her feel whole. They had talked

about these feelings a few times in the last few weeks. In fact River had been the

one to point out the fact that he was in love with her and she was with him.

"Come in darlin." Jayne called lazily. River gracefully descended down the ladder

into Jayne's bunk. She gentely walked over and kissed his lips. Jayne had not

felt a woman's lips on his in so long and at first he was unsure of it, then he melted

and kissed her passionatly and slowly. It was as if her lips were met for his. His hands

found them selves tangling into her soft brown curls. She moaned his name into

his own lips and he sighed. Everything felt so right. "Wo ai ni shenne yisi. Jayne Cobb,"

She breathed out as she broke the kiss. "Darling I love ya too. Aint nobody on this here

gorram boat and I'm about ta make ya feel wonderful." He growled as he nipped her

bottom lip lightly with his teeth.

Jayne pulled her to setting on his lap and wrapped his strong arms aroud her and held

her as if she was the last thing in the verse and she clung to him in the same manner. Nothing

else matter execpt for them. River kissed him, keeping it gentle but full of love. It felt so gorram

right that neither of them could stop. Eventually they had to break for air. They were flushed

and sweating.

_Lying here beside you, I hear the echoes of your sighs._

_Promise me you'll stay with me and keep warm tonight._

_So hold me close and love me._

_Give my heart a smile._

_Mm, feels so right, feels so right._

They made love and it was the best Jayne had ever experanced. River was in complete

exctasy. Jayne rolled over and pulled a naked, flushed River into his side he began trailing his

hand down her arm and kissing her neck. She sighed as her body began to react to the motions

and kisses he was giving her, and she felt his body react to her sighs. It felt complete. "Promise

me she will never have to be alone and cold ever again." River pleaded. "Bao Bei I

would never leave ya not in a million years. Your mine and I aim on keepin ya." Jayne said

with love and protection in his voice as he pulled her tighter against his side. River looked up

at Jayne and gave him a blinding smile. Their hearts were made to fit one another and it felt right.

_Your body feels so gentle and my passion rises high._

_You're lovin me so easy._

_Your wish is my command._

_Just hold me close and love me._

_Tell me it won't end._

_Mm, feels so right, feels so right, feels so right._

The next morning Simon and Kaylee were the first back to Serenity. Simon went

to look for River. He didn't find her in her dorm and he started to panic. "Maybe

she stayed with Jayne last night sweetie since everyone was on land." Kaylee

suggested not wanting to panic herself. Simon ran down to the bunks and opened Jayne's

not thinking just looking for her mei mei and the sight that greated him almost made

him want to space Jayne but then he looked again and River looked so peaceful

and Jayne had her pulled against his chest protectively. Simon sliently climbed

out of the bunk and ran into Kaylee. He opened the hatch and showed Kaylee

the beautiful scene unfold.

It had been six hours and everyone was back on the ship and Jayne and River

still had not emerged from his bunk, Mal had wanted to storm down there and demand

answers but Inara and Zoe had shot him a look that said if he interfered he would have to

deal with them and that was two women Mal did not pissed at him at the same time, so he

sat at the gallery table nursing a bottle of rut gut whiskey. He had to accept this and

Mal was done with trying to stop on board romances because Zoe and Wash was the first

to disobey then Kaylee and Simon, hell Mal was disobeying it himself. If they were happy than

he was too.

River was a quick learner that was for sure. She was making love to Jayne as if they

had been doing it for years. It just came naturaly to her and she was afaird that it

was her reading abilty, then she realized that it wasn't she had been comfortable

around Jayne while her mind was so broken he had always had a comforting effect on her.

After they finshed making love. Jayne held her and she clung to him. They fit each others

body's as if they had been made for one another. "Please don't ya leave me River doll." Jayne

pleaded with her. "Not if the stars fell, the world swolled me whole or the sky burned and sea

dried up would she ever leave her hero." River said as she kissed his lips softly. Everything

felt right. They emeraged around dinner time and walked into the dinning area hand in hand.  
Everyone clapped for their newest couple.

The end. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
